Letting Go
by plainjanedee
Summary: After the kiss on the mountaintop, Bella realizes her feelings for Jacob. She also realizes that hindsight is 20/20. Now that she can see clearly, she wants to help her friend to put her past behind her, so she can find happiness in her future. -Based on a TR flash fic prompt that went way over the 500 word limit


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prompt: "You need to move on."

* * *

A/N - Once again, the weekly prompt definitely prompted me, but my fingertips runneth over the 500 word count limit. This prompt _really_ prompted me, I actually have 2 (and maybe 3) more plot bunnies that are bouncing around my brain right now, but this one shot itself out of a cannon. I couldn't edit the thing down by 2/3, so I waited and posted it here. Now that this one is out, maybe the others will line up in an orderly fashion... but I doubt it.

* * *

Bella drove onto the res and took another deep breath in a futile attempt to calm the butterflies that were rioting in her stomach. She knew she was putting herself in harm's way and would, in all likelihood, get her ass handed to her in a manner nothing short of glorious. But if she was anything, she was determined. She hated to see anyone in pain, and she honestly felt that she had something to contribute that may help. And that made it worth the risk.

Her truck rumbled to a stop and as she turned the key into the off position, she looked at herself in the rearview mirror. She hardened her image and murmured to herself, "You have a spine. Use it." She nodded to herself, took another fortifying inhale and swung out of the cab onto the gravel driveway. She marched firmly up to the door, and just as she was about to knock, it opened, causing her to take a small step back with a gasp, "oh!"

"What are you doing here?" Leah snapped. Bella braced herself, straightened her spine, jutted her chin and said, "We need to talk. Do you want to stay here or would you rather go someplace we won't be interrupted?" Leah, surprised and slightly intrigued, asked, "Why do we need to talk? I have nothing to say to you, and less interest in hearing anything you have to say."

Bella looked up at the she-wolf and dug in, "Leah, I understand you better than you think I do. I know you have no reason to trust me; I've been the biggest idiot for months now, but my eyes are finally open and I don't want to be an idiot anymore. We were friends once upon a time, remember? We grew up together and I know I've been a shitty friend since I came home, but if you'll just give me an hour, I promise, I will never ask you for another thing, ever again." Bella held her gaze at Leah and saw her contemplating. Bella played her trump card, "If you come with me for an hour, you can have the whole weekend off from patrols. I already got Jake to agree to it." Leah's eyebrows went up, and she gave a quick nod, "Let's go."

Bella had thought very hard about this conversation. She drove them to the cliffs that had been the location of her awakening. They left the truck and walked in silence. When Bella got to 'the spot', she sat down and looked at Leah. Leah sat down and waited for Bella to speak. She didn't really care what Bella had to say and was only going to let her run her mouth for the hour she agreed to and then she was taking her weekend off. Bella took a deep breath and looked at the sky, before beginning, "I know you've seen how I was after Edward left through Jake's memories. I know you think I'm weak and pathetic. I know you think I'm a bitch for hurting Jake for all those months and for hanging on to Edward, even after he left me the way he did. And that's okay, because you're right. I was a complete idiot for clinging to his memory for so long. I was too stubborn to really see Jake and all he was offering. And I was so busy grieving, I didn't realize that I was already over it by the time Edward came back. I couldn't let the memory of him go, because if I wasn't 'Bella, who loved Edward', who would I be?" Bella paused and glanced at Leah. "Everything changed when I let Jake kiss me on that mountain. I was open to him, my heart was open and when he kissed me… everything clicked into place. I could finally see the truth. I could see everything. I could see how I had already gotten over Edward and that I had fallen in love with Jake, but I was stupidly clinging to my pain, letting it define me. Do you know, when I jumped off this cliff that day, the day your father had his heart attack and you and Seth phased, I was jumping hoping to hear Edward's voice in my head, to see a vision of him? And at that time, I was already falling in love with Jake and his warmth and his kindness and his giant heart. I could have been happy with him all that time… but I chose to be in pain, all because I couldn't just let it go."

Bella looked at Leah and found that Leah was looking at her. "Leah, I want to say some things now that might make you mad. Please, just hear me out. When I'm done, I'll take you home and I'll never say another word about any of this." Leah's lips were pressed together so hard, you could barely see the line of her mouth. Bella was a little nervous about this next part, but she was honestly thrilled to just have gotten this far, so she forged ahead.

"Leah, I know the pain of abandonment, because I went through it, too. We were both suddenly kicked to the curb without as much as a backward glance. I fell apart. You put on armor. But Lee, we were the same. I know how hard it's been for you, how alone you've been. But I'd be willing to bet that you're over Sam by now, you just can't see past it yet. First loves are special because they're first. But that's the thing – you can't get to your second love, until you let go of the first. Do it for you. Not to let Sam off the hook, and not to make it easier for Emily. Do it so that you can be open to all the happiness you're entitled to. Lee, you need to move on. Stop letting the pain define you. It's time."

Bella got up and walked to the truck. She waited to see if Leah would join her, or if she would phase and run home as the wolf. Leah sat there a bit longer, thinking over everything Bella had said. She was stunned that the meek little Bella Swan would dare to confront her with these issues, but she had made some valid points. Points that Leah had noticed before, but had refused to acknowledge.

Leah walked slowly to Bella's truck and got in on the passenger side. Bella's phone was on the dash. Leah reached for it while Bella drove them back to Leah's house. Leah's phone rang and she quickly rejected the call. As they pulled into the driveway, Leah still hadn't said anything to Bella. Bella glanced over and said, "Thank you for coming with me, Leah. Thanks for listening and not ripping my head off, " she grinned and continued, "I'll be here for you, if you decide you want someone to talk to – about anything."

Leah just shut the door and went inside. Bella sighed. It had gone better than expected. She was just pulling up in front of Jake's house, when her phone went off with a text notification. She opened the text to see it was from Leah. 'Thanks. I'll think about it.' And then, 'Nice to see you finally using your spine, Swan ;-) '

Bella smiled, just as Jake pulled her out of the truck and kissed her. She kissed him back with everything she had. "Well, you're back in one piece! That's a good sign," he chuckled. "How did it go?" he questioned her.

Bella grinned up at Jake. "She never said a word the whole time! That made me even more nervous! But, she did listen. She listened to everything I said, and I can't really ask for more than that." She sighed. "I hope she finds her way out. She deserves to be happy, Jake."

Jake took her hand as they walked toward the house. "We can't control how she responds, Honey, but no matter what happens next, you can be proud of yourself because you made the effort to reach out to her, when everyone else just writes her off as a bitch. Leah's a strong woman; she'll do what she needs to do. I'm sure that everything will turn out fine."

With that, Jake pulled Bella into his arms and started kissing the side of her neck, just behind her ear in that spot that made her shiver. He grinned and scooped her up to walk her into his bedroom. Bella wrapped her legs around Jake's waist, as she nibbled on his ear. The last coherent thought she had before they were both overcome with passion was '_it is so good to let go_.'


End file.
